


Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat.

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi wants to talk to Amore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat.

The locker room was all-silent. Marcelo looked at them not trying to hide his disappointment. Some tearstains were still visible on their faces. They listened to their coach’s speech, not daring to look him in the eyes, aware of their collective failure. The speech was abnormally short, adding to the feeling that Marcelo was really upset… Like all the players were. They stayed silent when showering and getting dressed.

A silence that followed them in the bus. Like there was nothing to say, nothing to explain. They’ve lost the Europa League final because they hadn’t play like they should have. Nothing else to add. Full stop.

Javi sat in the back of the bus next to Amore. He looked at Iker and Gorka in front of them. The younger man sobbing silently nestled in the keeper’s arms. Iker seemed inconsolable and that was so heart breaking.  But for now, Javi wanted to take care of Amore. He had seen his teammate’s sadness… And there was also a hint of anger.

However with all their teammates around and his own disappointment to cope with, he hadn’t really done anything till now. But, as they were finally alone – or as alone it was possible in a bus full of players – he reached for Amore’s hand to give him a reassuring squeeze. But Amore backed off and turned towards the window.

“Amore? Hey, look at me.”

“Leave me alone!” The defender replied in an uncharacteristically cold tone.

“What’s going on?” Javi leaned towards his boyfriend, trying to hug him. Amore pushed him back.

“I don’t need your pity!” The same cold tone again.

“My pity? Amore, what are you talking about?”

“No need to hide it, Javi. I know I played bad, I know it’s my fault we’ve lost.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“I made three mistakes.” Amore replied, still looking in the dark outside the bus. “Three mistakes, three goals. No need to lie. It’s my fault.”

“No! We win together! We lose together!”

“Only beautiful words… I bet they’re all thinking I’m responsible.”

Amore sighed, his breath making a steam circle on the window.

“No, they’re not! Amore… Look… Neither Fernando nor Iker scored. Don’t you think they’re feeling guilty, too? We’re a team. It takes eleven players to play football…”

Amore finally looked at Javi.

“I don’t have a place in this team.”

Javi squeezed Amore’s shoulder.

“Yes you have! Like any one of us… We’re a team. We all have our ups and downs but that doesn’t change what we truly are! On and off the pitch.”

Determination and faith were burning in Javi’s eyes, making Amore shiver.

“I don’t deserve you…”

“Bullshit!”

“No… Really. I’ve never understood why you care so much about me. About such a poor player like me.”

Javi leaned towards Amore and took him in his arm. Then he muttered:

“I don’t care about you, I love you. And I don’t love you because of your football skills – even though you have great ones. I love you because you’re caring, funny, and intelligent and the gentlest person I know. And also because each time I look at you, it makes me feel so loved.”

Javi kissed Amore lightly.

“And tonight’s loss or any other loss will never change that!”

“You’re a fool.” Amore concluded but a faint smile appeared on his lips.

And that was Javi’s most precious victory of the night.


End file.
